elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Wiła
thumb|524x524px|Wiła z gry The Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimWiła – rasa roślinopodobnych istot o pochodzeniu aedrycznym, służki KyneZadanie Błogosławieństwo Natury z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim czy też KynarethZadanie Gniew przyrody z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine. Można je spotkać strzegących różnorodnych lasów i gajów na powierzchni całego NirnuThe Elder Scrolls II: DaggerfallThe Elder Scrolls III: PrzepowiedniaThe Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionThe Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimThe Elder Scrolls Online, za wyjątkiem pokrytej wulkanicznym pyłem wyspy VvardenfellThe Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. de:Zweigling en:Spriggan es:Spriggan fr:Spriggan Wygląd Przybierają najczęściej wygląd sieci splecionej ze sobą kory drzewnej w kształcie kobiety, wypełnionej magicznymi cząstkami przypominających rój owadów, który świeci na zielono, pomarańczowoThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, fioletowoThe Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard lub na niebieskoThe Elder Scrolls Online. Czasem też przybierają postać wyglądającej jak zwykła kobieta, przystrojona w ubranie z plecionki roślinnejThe Elder Scrolls III: PrzepowiedniaThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, a jeszcze indziej przybierają absolutnie bezpłciową postać chodzącego drzewaThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Te różnice w wyglądzie są przez uczonych wyjaśniane jako ich sezonowe zmiany wyglądu, które następują cykliczne i wszystkie rodzaje wił są tak naprawdę jednym rodzajem, dostosowującym się do klimatuField Guide to Spriggans –''' ''Phrastus of Elinhir''. Zachowanie Celem istnienia driad jest ochrona przyrody Nirnu, a szczególnie gajów poświęconych Kyne jak Sanktuarium Staroblask, czy też tych leśnych alkow poświęconych Kynareth wraz z jej świętymi artefaktami takich jak Buty KrzyżowcaZadanie Gniew przyrody z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine. Wiły można znaleźć śpiące w pustych konarach drzew, a czasem można znaleźć je nieaktywne opierające się wrośnięte w konary, możliwe iż jest to albo proces narodzin wił, lub też wynik rytuału pogrzebowegoThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Z jakiegoś powodu nienawidzą się z innymi rasami rozumnymi, często atakując ich przedstawicieliThe Elder Scrolls II: DaggerfallThe Elder Scrolls III: PrzepowiedniaThe Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionThe Elder Scrolls V: SkyrimThe Elder Scrolls Online. Potrafią stać się niewidzialnym a także kontrolować każde zwierzę, które znajdzie się w zasięgu ich wzrokuThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, a czasem są zdolne do przyzwania czarnych niedźwiedzi jakby to były zaklęcia przywołaniaThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Jeśli ktoś zna ich język, jest oczywiście w stanie namówić wiłę by zaprzestała walkiThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Czasem wiły mogą być spokojne w towarzystwie istot rozunych, zdarza się tak najczęściej gdy Kynareth im tak rozkażeZadanie Gniew przyrody z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine, lub w pobliżu Staroblasku, nie wiadomo czy z rozkazu Kyne, czy na zasadzie jakiegoś paktu z Atmoranami jako że to drzewo zasadzone przez Atmoran z sadzonek z Atmory. Zdarzają się przypadki gdy wiła nachodzi czyjąś posiadłość i przekształca ją na swój sposób, nieznane są ku temu powodyFrom the journal of Ornenya – '[[Ornenya|''Ornenya]]. Wiła bliska śmierci potrafi się bardzo szybko regenerowaćThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, możliwe jest dla niej by po samej śmierci mogła nawet dwa razy wrócić do życiaThe Elder Scrolls III: Przepowiednia. Przejawiają dziwną tendencję do dążenia do miejsc gdzie można znaleźć korzeń palowy, przedmiot znajdowany głównie w szczątkach wił, możliwe iż zwykły go pozyskiwać z nieznanych pierwotnych źródeł, lub wrócić szczątki swych pobratymczyń jeśli one same są źródłem powstawania tychże korzeniThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Budowa ich ciał sprawia że są niezwykle podatne na ogień, co ciekawe spalona wiła może wciąż wrócić do życia, z jej ciałem wypalonym i popękanym, zdolna tym samym kontrolować żar, którym została spalonaThe Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn. Zastosowanie w kulturze Wiły są źródłem wielu składników alchemicznych szczególnie ważnych dla wiedźmokruków, dlatego też aktywnie polują na nie. Jest to nad wyraz proste biorąc pod uwagę że wiły ciągnie do korzeni palowych, przez co wiedźmokrukom wystarczy zawiesić je w trudno dostępnym miejscu, a potem wybijać każdą pojawiającą się wiłę. Tej samej metody używają polujący w dziczy alchemicy. Inne składniki możliwe do pozyskania z wił to dojrzałe wilcze jagody, posoka wiły, uszy wiłyThe Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard oraz bardzo rzadka twardziel drzewna. Na podstawie sekcji zwłok wił i obserwacji jak działa korzeń palowy, radny rodu Telvanni, Neloth opracował sposób by skutecznie wymienić serce osoby na kamień sercowy, dając jej wielką moc. Wykonał on, początkowo uznaną za porażkę, ale okazałą się zwieńczoną sukcesem operację na swej studentce, Ildari. Ciekawostki * Skaalowie wierzą iż Wszechstwórca stworzył wiły gdy tchnął on swój oddech w ziemię i przeszedł on drzewaDialog z Korstem Wietrzne Oko. * Hjarknir Zielona Ręka zabił cały zagajnik wił i po przedstawieniu ich serc z korzeni palowych jako trofea, czym zasłużył na swe miano przywódcy ThirskuThirsk. Historia poprawiona. * Wiły są razem ze Smokami jedynymi potwierdzonymi rasami pochodzenia aedrycznego. * Są najprawdopodobniej inspirowane duchami spriggan z podań kornwalijskich. Galeria Spriggan (Daggerfall).gif|Animacja wiły z gry The Elder Scrols II: Daggerfall Spriggan (Morrowind).png|Wiła z gry The Elder Scrols III: Przepowiednia Wiła (Oblivion).png|Wiła z gry The Elder Scrols IV: Oblivion Matrona wił (Skyrim).jpg|Matrona wił z gry The Elder Scrols V: Skyrim Ziemska matka wił (Skyrim).jpg|Ziemska matka wił z gry The Elder Scrols V: Dawnguard Spalona wiła (Skyrim).jpg|Spalona wiła z gry The Elder Scrols V: Dragonborn Spriggan (Online).jpg|Wiła z gry The Elder Scrols Online Matrona ze Staroblasku (Legends).png|Karta „Matrona ze Staroblasku” z gry The Elder Scrols: Legends Zielona wiła (Legends).png|Karta „Zielona wiła z gry The Elder Scrols: Legends Szmaragdowy Pradawny (Legends).png|Karta „Szmaragdowy Pradawny” z gry The Elder Scrols: Legends Żarłoczna wiła (Legends).png|Karta „Żarłoczna wiła” z gry The Elder Scrols: Legends Dzika poskramiaczka (Legends).png|Karta „Dzika poskramiaczka” z gry The Elder Scrols: Legends Dzika wiła (Legends).png|Karta „Dzika wiła” z gry The Elder Scrols: Legends Zobacz też * Wiła (Legends) * Spriggan (Online) * Wiła (Skyrim) * Wiła (Oblivion) * Spriggan (Morrowind) * Spriggan (Daggerfall) Przypisy Nawigacja de:Zweigling en:Spriggan es:Spriggan fr:Spriggan ru:Спригган uk:Спрігган Kategoria:Lore: Et'Ada